A Voice
by LIttlE.DrUnk.NiNJy
Summary: It was a beautiful afternoon in the park. Megumi was writing peacefully, when her favorite person came along, Yahiro. After this, Megumi loses the most important thing in her life. Can she forgive Yahiro for doing this?
1. Losing It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or the anime.**

**I am taking on quite a few projects...grr...this something very important I must tell you. **

**If I don't update within a week. Send me a message and tell me to update, 'cause I probably was too lazy to write something. :)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

A Voice

Single Chap.

It was a bright sunny day in the park, where a certain brunette was humming. The sun was shining through the few clouds in the sky, there was a faint breeze every now and then, that blew cool air around her.

Spring was just around the corner and the flowers were slowly coming into bloom, birds were chirping, and the once naked trees were growing bright green leaves.

The brunette smiled, "I just love days like these." She thought happily. She stared at the beauty before and became inspired, she began writing lyrics to a new song. She was now beginning her music career. Ever since her performance in front of that producer, Yamamoto Megumi was a budding star. Although she didn't do concerts and such, she did sing at parties and weddings for people that heard her singing or heard about her singing. "I guess I could thank Yahiro for that." She continued to write.

A shadow cast over her, she turned around and saw none other than, Saiga Yahiro. "Writing lyrics about your beloved I see." He gave her a fake smile. "No! Why would I?!" She wrote in big letters. He smirked. "Now, why would you be sitting all alone in the park? Looking for a boyfriend again, I presume?" He teased.

"I don't need a boyfriend!" She responded calmly. Now it had been quite a few years since she confessed to him. They were now good friends. Although he still teased her like they just met. It was just one thing that would never change about Yahiro. She sighed. "What do you want?" Yahiro walked around the bench, and sat beside the girl. "I was bored so I decided to walk through the park. Then I saw you and decided to tease you." He smiled and laughed.

"I hate you. You know that right?" Megumi wrote angrily.

"Aww…don't say such things to your beloved." He chuckled. Even though Megumi was used to his teasing about being her 'beloved', today it was really getting on her nerves. It had been years since she confessed and whenever he mentioned it, it really annoyed her. He knew her feelings. Yet, why did he have to bring it up all the time?

"Shut up, Yahiro." She glared at him.

"Don't be so mean, Megumi-chan." She didn't answer and just went back to writing lyrics. "Now you're going to ignore your beloved, that's terrible." He used a fake sad tone. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, the fact that she just used her voice angered Yahiro. "Don-" She cut him off, "No, don't tell me not to use my voice! Because this is the only way that you are going to understand! I hate whenever you tease me saying that you're my beloved, it's not my fault I like you. So can you just shut up about it!" She screamed. Megumi angrily picked up her things and stormed off. Leaving a wide eyed Yahiro behind, on the bench.

Yahiro put his face in his hands. "Ugh, now she's mad. Does that mean I have to apologize?" He thought. He was never really good with apologies, or expressing his feelings. "I'll just ask Sakura for help."

When Megumi got home, she was greeted by Jun and Sakura. Apparently, Ryuu was out with a client. "Megumi what's wrong?" Megumi turned to Sakura, "That stupid man! I hate him! He's SO annoying, Sakura! I don't know how you deal with him all the time, but he is just so…ugh! There is no word to describe that despicable man!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice was obviously becoming hoarse. "Megumi don't scream. You'll lose your voice!" Sakura cautioned her ranting friend. Megumi simply ignored her, she continued yelling about how annoying and despicable Yahiro was. "What did _he _do?" Jun asked, his tone was calm.

"He always has to tease me about being my _beloved _and he knows how I feel! How dare he tease me about my feelings! How dare he!!" Her voice was getting raspy. "I never want to see that stupid man again!" She never lowered her voice as she continued to rant.

"Just calm down, he was just joking. It's not like he's ever really serious." Sakura patted Megumi's back. The brunette was already crying her little eyes out.

"That's the problem…he's never serious. He could say sweet things to me and then it just hurts me because I know he'll never return my feelings." She rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe he's just sorting out his feelings." Sakura stated.

"It has been like, what, five years? Who takes _five years_ to sort out their feelings?!" Her voice was slowly lowering to a whisper. Yet she still screamed.

"Well…maybe he's just slow at these things like Hikari. Who knows it could take another five years! And you'd have a one-sided love like Kei." Sakura clearly wasn't helping, because those words only made the girl cry more.

"I don't want to be in love with someone I know won't love me back! It hurts my heart too much!" She screamed, sobbing.

"Ah…ah….um…well, for all you know maybe he already confessed in his own way!" She coaxed.

"He would never confess to me! There's nothing to confess!" She threw herself on the couch, crying into a pillow. "I wish I didn't love him, it would be so much easi-

Megumi couldn't finish that sentence. Her voice wouldn't come out. "It would be so much easier!" She whispered. "I think after all that screaming and crying, you've finally lost your voice." Jun said, stroking his sister's hair. "You've strained your delicate voice. I guess you can't be screaming and crying so much." She shook her head.

"Oh look, Yahiro's calling." Sakura smiled. Did anyone honestly care at the moment? "Hello?" She listened to his response.

"Oh, no she lost her voice." How could she say that with such a perky voice. "Well, you made her so angry and sad. That she cried her little eyes out, while screaming about how much she hates you and wishes she never liked you." Strange how Yahiro wasn't yelling. "I think you should apologize. Maybe even stop teasing her about her feelings for you. I mean of all people you should know how she feels." She stated clearly. "Okay, bye." She closed the phone. "So?" Jun asked. "He says that he's going to make it up to you Megumi!" She smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Excuse the jumbled dialouge. This takes place in del FUTURE! Because ones based during the schoolyear, i feel, is just like setting them up to be dating. I wanna go like ALL THE WAY! :) LIke they get married or engaged :D**

**REVIEW! THanks for READING....this really bad beginning :P**


	2. Care

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**Yay! Update! :) I'm trying to keep myself motivated and continue the story, because (A) I could give up any second now and (B) I need something going for me in life -___-' ---I'm a lonely loser DX**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A Voice

Chapter Deux

Megumi stared up at the ceiling wondering how Yahiro was going to make it up to her. How could he do that? He made her so angry to the point of crying and losing her precious voice. It would take magic for her to forgive him. However, not only was she upset about her voice, but so was Ryuu and Jun. They would do just about anything for Megumi, they knew how much she cared about her voice. Therefore, they were pretty pissed at Yahiro for what he did to their precious sister!

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…_

Megumi looked at her phone. The screen told her it was Yahiro. She hesitated before picking up. "Hello?" She heard him say. Her response was to press a button. "Okay…Megumi?" She pressed another button.

"I'm going to go pick you up in fifteen minutes. So be ready and downstairs to meet me." Megumi angrily pressed buttons repeatedly. "Good. See you then." She knew he was smiling in that annoying way. He hung up, she looked at the clock it was seven fifteen. She sighed. "I wonder what he's up to…" Turning in her bed, she argued with herself whether she should get ready or just stay in her bed alone.

There was no one else home. Ryuu was off to work and Sakura dragged Jun out of the house just a minute ago. Her chest tightened, she was always alone now. It hurt to be alone, she sighed again.

Megumi went to her closet and thought deeply about what to wear. After trying on several outfits, she decided to wear a knee-length white skirt and a pale pink top with little ruffles at the end of it and the sleeves and a silky white headband. She looked at herself in the mirror. Frankly, she thought she did not look very cute. Megumi picked up a small bag to carry her cell phone in. She also held her erase board in her hands.

The brunette went downstairs and to her surprise, Yahiro was waiting in front of her building leaning on his car. Megumi ran up to him and put her board up. "Why are you here so early?" Yahiro looked annoyed, "Early? You are ten minutes late." He showed her his watch. Megumi sweat dropped and backed up one step in fear. Yahiro sighed, "I'm not mad at you." She was confused again, putting a hand on his forehead she wrote. "Are you sick?" Yahiro blushed lightly, turned away and went around to the driver's seat. Megumi shrugged and entered the car. "Where are we going?" He took a quick glance at what she wrote. "My house."

"What?! Why?!" She was becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"I said I would make it up to you right." She nodded, "So I'm going to take care of you until your voice comes back." He cast a fake smile. Megumi almost fainted at the thought of Yahiro taking care of her. Not to mention she was going to be in his house until her voice is back. Why did he care so much?

* * *

**OH MY GOD! This was short...sorry for the shortness I was writing this and 73 degrees but feels like 77 and its raining so it's SUPER HUMID and I can never breath well in humidity...*gasping for air* Also I'm like toasting ___ so the heat may have effected my writing skills **

**A little bit of advice, dont paint your nails in the heat while typing a love story ...it doesnt do anything for your brain...w**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Can't Sleep At Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**Yess I finished it! I spent the entire day typing this! I was going to stop at 583 words, but then I thought 'NO! They want it longer, I shall not stop until 1500 words!' I did continue, but I ended up with 2169 words -__-' heh heh heh**

**Enjoy**

* * *

A Voice

Chapter Tres

Megumi stared out the window praying silently that her voice would be back by tomorrow. She knew it would probably take longer, but who knows there are such thing as miracles…maybe…again who knows. "We're here." She heard Yahiro say. The brunette opened the car door and took a good long look at his house. Yahiro's house was more like a mansion; it was white on the outside and had big wooden doors leading inside. She saw a pool and garden behind the house. She could barely see it, but it a part of it showed. "What? Never seen a house this big?" Yahiro smirked. Megumi walked past him and up to the doors. "I just didn't expect you to be living in a place to large." Megumi held up the board. Yahiro ignored it and opened the doors.

Two maids greeted the two. Both bowed as they said, "Welcome home." He grabbed Megumi's wrist and pulled her up to a maid, "Take her to the guest room." The maid nodded, "Come, I will show you to the guest room." Megumi hesitated as she looked back at Yahiro. "Why aren't you coming?" Yahiro gave her a real smile this time, "Because I said I was going to take care of you, right?" She could only blush at his response. "He must be planning something…" Megumi thought skeptically, she glared at him before leaving.

Megumi followed the maid to the guest room. When she opened the doors, the room had a queen-sized bed with violet sheets. There was a large dresser and a mirror standing beside it. "Make yourself at home." The maid bowed once more, "Call if you need anything." Megumi nodded and jumped onto the bed, the maid left. Megumi noticed a remote control on the bedside table. She pressed the on button and a dresser, she had not noticed before, had the front panel doors open and a flat screen showed. "As expected of the Saiga family." She sweat dropped and began watching an opera on the Opera Channel.

While Megumi was relaxing to some opera, Yahiro was making tea for her. Usually he would not be doing such a task for another person, but he felt that he should at least do this for Megumi. He did feel bad for being a part of the cause she lost her voice. So he was making a simple herbal tea with some lemon, his mother had told him that was good for the throat when one has lost their voice.

The maids watched in the doorway as Yahiro made the tea. "Why is Yahiro-sama making tea?" A maid asked, "I don't know. Maybe it's for that girl that he brought with him." A second maid said. "That girl doesn't even talk, she uses a board to communicate. That's just weird." A third one stated. Yahiro his mother told him that when she had lost her voice, herbal tea with lemon is good for the throat. When the tea was done, he took both the kettle and a cup with a slice of lemon on a tray. As he passed by the doorway, he gave all the maids a look that said 'I'm going to fire you'. Each froze for a moment and then ran out of the area to clean or cook. They were just trying to get away from Yahiro's glare.

Yahiro knocked on the door to the guest's room. Immediately the door opened and Megumi gave him a curious look. "Yes I did make this." He walked into the room and put the tray down onto the bedside table. "What is it?" She wrote.

"Herbal tea with lemon." He replied.

"Thank you. But I still don't forgive you." She smiled, and then took a sip of the tea.

"I'm so hurt Megumi-chan." He frowned, sadness was clear in his tone, "How could you say such words t your beloved?" He sounded so dramatic, although he was faking the sadness in his tone. Megumi rolled her eyes and drank more tea.

"Why do you think I lost my voice?" She wrote with an annoyed face.

"Sakura didn't tell me." He lay down on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow.

"Because you kept making those 'beloved' jokes." She frowned, she felt like crying again. Yahiro noticed this.

"You are overly sensitive." Megumi quickly became annoyed. She began to write furiously to tell him to leave and she will never forgive him now, "But if it bothered you that much then I'm sorry." All the anger slipped away.

"So you won't make those jokes anymore?" Her mood brightened as she smiled.

"I didn't say that." Yahiro laughed mockingly. She should have expected this. She shrugged and wondered why she loved this man.

"Thank you for the tea."

"Anything else you want…or need." He asked hiding his blushing face.

"Sweets!" He looked up and sweat dropped, "Or some soup. Either one." She laughed softly. Yahiro got up from the bed to leave.

"Really, you should think of something to replace those sweets." She stuck her tongue out at him as a way of saying 'Never!'. He grabbed her tongue and she blushed a deep red. "You shouldn't do such childish things." He smirked at her blushing face. Before he had completely walked out of the room she put up the board.

"Don't do such embarrassing things." Yahiro looked back and chuckled.

"I'll do what I want." Nonetheless, Megumi's anger came back full force.

* * *

Within an hour, Megumi was bored and hungry. She heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, a maid with a tray that held a bowl of hot soup and a little bag with a ribbon tied on it greeted her. "The soup you requested, Megumi-san." Megumi took the tray from the maid and nodded in thanks. The maid bowed and left the room.

The brunette finished the entire bowl of soup in ten minutes. She then stared curiously at the cute little bag. "Hmm…I wonder what's in it." She untied the ribbon and a big smile was on her face. It was candy! Mainly chocolates and little lollipops, there was also a cookie at the bottom. Surprisingly the cookie was unharmed, but what the cookie made Megumi laugh. It was a cookie in the shape of an erase board saying, "Do you forgive me?" and a little smiley face at the end. As much as she wanted to eat all the sweets before her, she was full of soup and knew the consequences of eating many sweets after dinner. She put all the candies and the cookie back in the little bag. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she saw that it was 9:40pm; it was still early so she continued to watch the Opera Channel.

* * *

At Midnight…

Megumi was still watching the Opera Channel; it was very enjoyable for her. Yet she wanted to go to sleep, but she could not, she was used to sharing a bed with someone or at least falling asleep with someone else with her. Suddenly she felt her chest tighten, that lonely feeling had returned. It came back because she had not seen Yahiro since he came in with the tea and that feeling made her think of all her friends, how she felt like everyone was leaving her behind. This seemed almost true, because Kei and Hikari had gotten married a few years back. Ryuu and Finn were living together; Ryuu's visits were becoming scarce. Jun and Sakura were dating seriously now, and Jun told her he was going to propose soon. Akira and Tadashi were getting married in four days…Megumi's eyes widened. "Oh no! I completely forgot that they were getting married in _four days_! I'm supposed to sing at their wedding!" Megumi mentally screamed and sobbed silently. "How am I supposed to sing if I have no voice?!" She continued to sob silently.

_Knock…Knock…_

Megumi wiped her tears quickly and opened the door. It was Yahiro his face had a smirk at first, but quickly was replaced with worry. "What's wrong?" Megumi held up the board to, hiding her face behind it. Yahiro leaned against the doorway, "I should be asking you that same." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." She continued to hide behind the board.

"It's obvious you were crying, your eyes are still watery." He pushed the board down to show her face. "Why were you crying?"

"Because I just realized I have to sing for Akira and Tadashi in four days!" She began to cry silently again.

"You know your crying is both annoying and pointless." He smirked. Immediately Megumi stopped crying and became angry, "And that's supposed to make me feel better!"

"You stopped crying didn't you?" He smirked arrogantly. "Well you should go to sleep now, that's why I came in the first place." He waved goodnight and turned to go into his room. Which was all the way on the other side of the second floor, she watched him go to his room. As she watched the same question lingered in her mind, why did he care so much? "Go to sleep!" He turned at her and yelled when he had reached his door. Megumi jumped at the volume of his voice and ran into the room. As if he had planned this out, which he probably did, when Megumi pulled the sheets up get under them there was a pair of pajamas underneath them. She sweat dropped, "He _did _plan this."

* * *

At 3am…

Megumi tossed and turned in her bed. She really was dependant on someone else being there with her. If Megumi could not fall asleep then would this affect the recovery of her voice? She had to fall asleep! Shutting her eyes tight, she thought of things that would make one sleepy…

It was not working, she was tired, but she was not falling asleep! If only there was someone here, she could sleep with! The girl frowned when she realized that there was someone, Yahiro. Megumi felt her entire body heat up and her face turn red at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Yahiro. She sighed, "But I have no choice if I want to get some sleep tonight." She picked up a pillow and tiptoed to his door.

The house was dark and it crept her out. When she was turning the corner to the hallway where Yahiro's room was she hit the banister on her hip. "Ouch, oh my god, what is that made of?!" She screamed in her head. Putting her pain aside, she made it to Yahiro's door with no extra injuries. Turning the knob as slowly as possible, but no matter how quiet she was it was as if he knew she was coming, "What do you want?" His voice made her jump a good three feet in the air. Luckily, she brought her erase board. Yahiro sat up and saw the white of the board, "You know I can't read that right?" The realization dawned on her and she sweat dropped, "I fail at communication at night." She thought. "I'm guessing you couldn't fall asleep." He sounded tired; she must have woken him up. He saw her nod. She walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. Yahiro pulled out a little flashlight from the bedside table, and pointed it at her now blank board. "Now, why are you here?" She wrote as fast as she could, "I couldn't fall asleep, 'cause I'm used to having someone else there with me." Yahiro sighed.

"So you came here, because there was no one else, right?" Megumi blushed and nodded. "You are so weird."

"So can I?" He moved over in the bed and quietly said, "Fine, but you should really get used to being alone." Megumi smiled brightly and crawled under the soft sheets.

It had been five minutes since Megumi came into his room and fell asleep in his bed. Yahiro takes longer to fall asleep, since had already been asleep it was taking a little longer than usual. Also Yahiro was laying on his back while Megumi had an arm around him in her sleep. "I guess this is a habit now…" Yahiro thought with a heavy sigh. Moonlight shone in through the windows, he could easily see her sleeping face. He gently moved a hair from her face, "She's cute when she sleeps." With that Yahiro turned on his side and put an arm around her, then fell asleep.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this one because the last one was REALLY short and frankly I only put it up out of laziness. Frankly, I think this chapter was pretty good :) I mean it should be...since I spent a good eight billion hours in the heat of NYC and again the scent of nail polish. Also I missed SpongeBob for this so...BE GRATEFUL! -anger- **

**I laughed at the whole Opera Channel thing XD thats just silly...ain't it? On a final note I hope you noticed the foreshadowing ;) **

**On an extra final note don't you think the song Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop totally fits this couple! ^^**

**REVIEW! :D **


	4. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**...I feel stupid...this was written like a month ago...I didn't update when it was done...please don't hurt me :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Voice

Chapter 4

A beam of sunlight shone directly on Megumi's face. She slowly turned to face where the light was coming from, stared at it for a moment then yawned deciding not to get out of bed. She turned away from the light and snuggled herself closer to the nearest 'pillow'. Suddenly a realization came to her mind, 'This isn't my room...so that means this isn't my bed…' She pulled her face away from the 'pillow' and saw Yahiro's sleeping face, her face flushed red. Then another realization popped into her mind, 'Riiight, I couldn't sleep and he let me sleep here with him.' She smiled to herself and nodded, 'There could've been no other reason I'd be in his bed.'

While Megumi was still smiling and talking to herself mentally, Yahiro was silently watching her and was a little confused as to why this girl was doing this. "What are you smiling about?" Megumi was startled by his sudden comment; frantically she found her erase board on the small table beside the bed and wrote, 'Nothing!' Yahiro smirked noticing the pink on her cheeks.

"Really? I thought you were thinking about last night." He turned his back to her, "Oh well." Megumi's face quickly became red and she was both nervous and slightly embarrassed. She wrote on her board and put it in Yahiro's face.

'W-what happened last night?!' Yahiro chuckled.

"You know exactly what happened last night." Megumi was becoming more and more nervous as to what happened last night. She needed to know!

'Tell me!' She began shaking him back and forth. He sighed, turning to the girl with an annoyed face. '…please?' She hid behind the board. Yahiro smirked again and whispered something in her ear.

Upon hearing this, Megumi fainted purely from embarrassment. Yahiro laughed at her reaction, then saw that she had actually fainted and smiled while looking at her unconscious face. She looked as though she had fallen asleep again; he continued to stare at her face and began to wonder. Wonder why he was caring for this girl. She stared at the girl for a few more seconds. He thought why he was really taking care of her, as much as he loved her voice. He would not go as far as to invite her into his home and personally care for them. This was not like him at all, although he did see her as a precious friend he did not think he would ever feel it would get any farther than that. Yahiro shook those thoughts out of his head and got dressed for another day of work.

Megumi had awoken when she heard the loud slam of the door. She sat up and thought of everything that happened before and then blushed a little. "Stupid Yahiro and his constant need to tease me," She thought frowning. Megumi stopped thinking of Yahiro's teasing and brought up the thought of what to wear since she only had her clothes from yesterday and pajamas. She shrugged, "It's not like I'm going anywhere today." That thought made her think she had no life, since she has not really gone out for a while, in exception for her concerts. A maid had given her an extra toothbrush to brush her teeth and after cleaning herself up and such, Megumi made her way downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase Yahiro gave her a look that said, 'Why are you pajamas?' She shrugged and wrote on her board. "I have no other clothes."

Yahiro just said a very quiet 'oh' and went on his merry way to work in his office.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"LET ME IN YAHIRO! OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR DOOR!" Yahiro froze in the middle on the staircase and sweatdropped. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" Megumi heard other voices telling the girl behind the door to calm herself before they all got in trouble. Megumi nervously approached the door to open it, but before she could open it Akira kicked the door down and it flew all the way across the room. "WHERE'S MEGUMI!" She screamed towards Yahiro, who only smirked and continued walking up the stairs. Megumi trembled as she put up her erase board. "A-a-akira, I'm right here…" She smiled, trying to mask her fear.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Akira?! Door?! Fear?! Moose...?!**

**:P Sorry, I got bored for a quick second. So yea...the story is getting some other characters...because well I ran out of thoughts for what would happen for the next few days...this is gonna be over within another 3-4 chapters...unless I decide to clump it together like the a-hole I am!**

**BUT NOOOO, I won't so I hope you liked this short lil' thingy :P**

**REVIEW! Or I wont update...I'm TOTALLY CEREAL! (Watches South Park too much...heh heh...Al Gore...ManBearPig XD)**


	5. Immature

**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A the manga or the anime**

**O what is this?! Chapter 5?!...But darns...it's short :( Sorry guys/ladies I was busy with math hw (ONLY) and trying to balance shiznits...you'd understand if you were in HS. :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A Voice

Chap. 5

"Akira?! What are you doing here?" Megumi hid behind her erase board, scared that something terrifying might happen. If so, she should shield her eyes. "What else could I be doing! I'm saving you, my little angel Megumi, from that devil Yahiro!" Yahiro stared at his former love with confusion and anger. "Akira, why do you always ruin the fun?" He asked, obviously not feeling the anger and hate that Akira was exuding. "What. Did. You. Say?" She growled, taking heavy steps toward Yahiro, who walked towards her as well.

"I'm sure you heard me." Megumi crawled on the floor to get away. "I'm sure they'd prefer to argue in private, rather than in front of a pure innocent soul like myself." She thought to herself, crawling towards the kitchen.

Sadly, Akira saw Megumi crawling away, "Look! You've turned her back into a baby with your evil ways!" She shouted in his face. Megumi sweat dropped and continued crawling, even though she knew she'd been caught. It was simply too much fun crawling on the smooth floors.

"Oh please, your constant need to baby her and Hikari is what did that." He replied smoothly.

"Grr…Yahiro! Just leave Megumi alone! She is _my _friend, _my _bridesmaid, and _my _little angel!"

"Really? She's yours? Prove it." He smirked smugly, glancing at Megumi who had barely even moved from her spot. Clearly, these floors were not meant for crawling.

"I've known her for years! That clearly makes her my friend!"

"If you were her friend, you would go to her concerts."

"…She's my bridesmaid, you can't take that from me now CAN YOU?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Well…she could become my bride, which would take her from your simple bridesmaid to my wife."

"Oh please, like you'd marry her." She replied smugly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Megumi was now sitting on the floor like a small child watching their parents fight and felt offended by Akira's comment.

"Hm…how would you know?"

"…whatever she's still mine! I am taking her back with me, now!" She screamed in his face, really screaming was her thing. Megumi looked both shocked and scared that Akira was really going to force her to go back with her. Akira stomped over to Megumi and dragged her on the floor out the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Yahiro shouted, he directed it at Megumi, who was helplessly being pulled out. Yet, Akira thought he was starting something. "Excuse me! Don't start with Yahiro!" She growled in response, to something that wasn't even directed to her. He stomped down the stairs, oddly feeling like Akira was taking something that was his and his only! Taking Megumi's other arm, "She's staying here, you can't force her to go with you."

"Really, well you can't force her to stay here."

"But I think she'd prefer to stay here. Especially since it would be wrong of her to leave after we slept together." His lips formed a devious smirk, he knew Akira would take it the wrong way.

…

Nothing happened, she just stood there…frozen. "Oops, looks like I broke her." Yahiro snickered. Megumi looked at him then back at Akira…then dropped her head in disappointment of Yahiro's immaturity.

* * *

**:( Yea...short...mainly because I couldn't think of anything. BUt it will get better by the next chapter...I hope :( **

**REVIEW!....I guess**


	6. Accepting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**Uhh...again, why does this happen, I had it in the My Documents thing. It was uploaded and all...damn...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Voice

Ch. 6

Akira hadn't come out of her state of shock after several hours of Megumi poking and prodding at her shocked friend. Yahiro had to leave for work, leaving her all along with the ticking time bomb that she called her friend. Frankly, Megumi was scared at what might happen when she comes out of shock. Would she force her to go with her against her own will? Would she kill Yahiro? Would she kill Megumi?

All questions ran through her mind, as she sat waiting for Akira to show a sign of being alive. Then, she heard Akira speak, bringing her out of her thoughts, " M-megumi…please tell me Yahiro was joking…" She heard her appalled friend speak softly. "W-w-well…it's true, but not in the way he meant it." Megumi stuttered, fiddling with her hair. She was scared Akira would go find Yahiro and bite his head off.

"In **what **way exactly?" All shock had left her, now she was simply angry. After all her little angel had been harassed by Yahiro, why wouldn't she be!

"We slept in the same bed, that's all Akira! I swear!" The petite girl hid behind the couch, cowering in fear.

Akira let out a sigh of relief, but was still angry. "Megumi, I know you're an adult now, but that doesn't mean you can go sleeping in the same house as Yahiro! He's a horrible person! You never know what he'll do to you, just to get his own sick kicks!" She said in a very mature tone.

"A-akira…he's not like that at all." Megumi spoke up, her voice trembling as she tried to defend him, "Yahiro is actually very kind. Even if he seems like a bad guy, everything he does, he does for a good reason."

"He's probably only being nice to you, to get something," she frowned at Megumi, then grasped her small wrist, "come on, we're leaving. I won't allow you to stay here with that pervert!" She pulled Megumi towards the door.

"Akira, I want to stay!" Astonished that Megumi would even say that. Akira froze and stood for a minute.

"Why?"

"I…I like Y-yahiro-kun." She mumbled her reply.

"...since when?" She turned around to face Megumi, slightly happy, but disappointed.

"Since the second year of high school, are you mad, Akira?"

"I am, but I guess there's no helping it." She gave her a small smile, "Like I said before you're an adult now. So, I can't stop you from liking who you want to like."

"Thank you, Akira." Megumi smiled brightly.

"But, if he hurts you in any way! Even if you love him I will tear him to pieces!" She shouted loudly, her old crazy self returning. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up." Megumi smiled, Akira was still her same old crazy self, but hopefully a bit more understanding of her feelings as well.

* * *

**Sooo sorry that I forgot about this story! Either I edit this story and make it better or I will just update the next and final chapter. You guys tell me what you'd prefer, maybe I could update and then edit? **

**I don't know, I just don't like the way this was written it could be so much better. Whatever, I don't think I'll edit it. So...whatever. :P Sorry this is so short and bad... :( **

**I'm so torn! TO EDIT OR NOT TO EDIT! THAT IS THE QUESTION! **

**REVIEW! And vote in my poll, it shall decide my next 3 stories :) (or you request something IDC :))**


	7. Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or the anime**

**Yea...well this is awkward...I haven't updated in soooo long. I would've updated earlier but it's been VERY HOT lately, but lucky for you guys it's not as hot today.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Voice

Ch. 7 (end)

Megumi felt a bit shaken after having that talk with Akira, it scared her a bit that she was okay with her feelings toward Yahiro. Usually Akira would go into an unstoppable tirade and try to kill the man, but why was she so mellow about it now? Megumi pushed the thought aside and concluded that maybe pre-married life was already calming her. She sighed, "I should go talk to Yahiro."

The next half hour was spent looking for clothes, being that the only clothing she had in the house were pajamas. A heavy sigh passed the petite brunette's lips; she would never find anything in Yahiro's house. That is unless she was willing to wear a maid outfit, but that would not be a wise decision considering it was Yahiro.

Feeling down she went back to the guest room and waited for Yahiro to come back, because she knew he would tease her more than ever if she went to his office in her pajamas. She sat in silence for a moment, wondering when he would be back. As far as she knew, Yahiro would not be coming home until eight, maybe even later. She sighed once more laying back on the bed and stretched. 'I should get more sleep…' Megumi thought to herself with a yawn. After all, she did not sleep enough or well enough last night, and being unconscious does not count as sleeping.

Hours later Megumi awoke with the sun shining everywhere in the room. It could not be morning any more. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Megumi stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom. After washing her face, she felt much more awake and walked down the large staircase to check if Yahiro had come back yet.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, it read one twelve. She looked around the large room and saw a maid walking to one of the room with a platter. Yahiro must be home, he is a bit early though, Megumi nervously walked to his office. Hoping he would not be wondering why she was still here and kick her out, but he was not _that _cruel…he could be.

Megumi took a deep breath, to calm her nerves, before knocking on the door. "What?" Yahiro called with an irritated tone. Again, she knocked, knowing that her using her voice would only aggravate him. "If it's you Megumi, then come in." He sighed.

There were stacks of papers all over his desk; he had the most annoyed look she had ever seen. "Why are you wearing pajamas?" said Yahiro, then added silently, almost to himself, "I thought Akira would've forced you to leave." Megumi shook her head, she was about to speak when she noticed, she did not have her board!

She tried mouthing the words she wanted to say and frantically used cryptic gestures to show what she meant. Yahiro stared in amusement, all his irritation from before gone. He chuckled at her actions, her face reddened. Feeling embarrassed Megumi crossed her arms at her chest, Yahiro handed her a pad of paper and a pen saying, "I don't see why you never have the board when you actually need it." She smiled and scribbled quickly.

"Can I ask you something?" He raised his brow, interested as to where this would lead.

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this? Taking care of me that is." She raised the pad nervously.

"Well, I was the reason you lost your voice. So, I felt that I should help you get it back." He looked away from her, the smirk replaced by a flustered expression.

"I didn't know you could be so nice, Yahiro." She said using her voice; Yahiro did not seem to care.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up, Megu-chan." He replied with that same smug grin.

"I should've left then, you actions are getting my hopes up." She replied morosely. He now had a surprised look on his face. "I don't see why you act so kindly towards me if you don't feel the same way." She frowned.

"Now, if I didn't feel anything towards you, do you think I would be putting so much effort into helping you get better?" Yahiro stood from his desk, and walked to her, so they were face to face. His expression serious.

"I…well…then it all depends on what kind of feelings we're talking about." Her voice was hoarse and her throat felt dry. Yahiro was too close for comfort; she could feel his breath fanning on her heated face.

"I'm not too sure, how I can describe it." He inched closer to her, the room was feeling much hotter by the second. "It's better expressed through actions." Their lips touched softly, Megumi's heartbeat skyrocketed from the feel of his warm lips on hers. When their lips parted, she felt out of breath and the room was spinning. Yahiro was smirking, "I think that'd be the best way for me to show how I feel."

Megumi couldn't think of anything to say, she wanted to yell at him for kissing her. Yet, at the same time she wanted to hug him for somewhat reciprocating her feelings. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Yahiro said, in an angry tone, "I don't think you should be talking, your voice is hoarse." He paused, " Maybe you should stay a little longer, then." He chuckled and went back to his desk. With a huff, Megumi marched out of the room, still feeling light headed from the kiss.

* * *

**Too short? Too much romance-y ness? Were you expecting Yahiro to ravish Megumi on his office desk? Hahaha, if so too bad. That's for a whole other story, not even in the same manga/anime XD **

**Uhh...yea, so I hope I can update soon. I intend to be done with this story by the end on the month. I only have a few days to do that...great. But I have everything planned out, the only problem is getting inspried and then writing it... bleh...once I'm done with this I'll be so happy. **

**I don't think I have anything else to tell you guys except, I'm sorry for not updating more often. Do encourage me, berate me, harass me to update. Heh, you'd think I'd have more to say, oh yea, ignore the whole (end) shiznit, I intended to end the story here but then I was reminded that there's still Akira's wedding to do. I think I'll have more than a kiss happen between Yahiro and Megumi after the wedding and all that jazz, maybe not. Who really knows? **

**REVIEW**


	8. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A. the manga or anime**

**I'm such a bad person for making you guys wait for the next chapter...I should've learned from not updating after like 6years, that I need to update for frequently! **

**Well the story ends in like 2 more chapters, there will finally be some good ol' romance, so dont worry =)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Voice

Ch. 8

Megumi rose out of bed feeling groggy, she spent all of last night thinking of Yahiro and why he was acting so differently towards her. It bothered her to think that he was only joking around this whole time, but part of her believed that he genuinely felt something towards her. Megumi sighed, feeling conflicted, why Yahiro always had to make things complicated for her and confuse her.

Rubbing her forehead, she made her way downstairs. The house was silent, except for the occasional sound of the servants' footsteps. At the bottom of the steps, there was a maid waiting, possibly for Megumi? Megumi gave her a curious look, and the maid spoke, "Ms. Yamamoto, Akira called early this morning and left a message. She says to call her when you wish to leave, and if you do not call then, she will come to pick you up at noon." Megumi nodded then asked, "Where's the phone?" The maid directed her to the kitchen.

Megumi dialed Akira's number and waited for her to pick up, after a few rings; she heard Akira's voice on the other end of the line, "What do _you_ want?" Akira growled maliciously. Megumi jumped from her unprovoked anger, "A-akira, why are you angry with me?" She nervously asked.

"Oh! Megumi! I thought it was Yahiro, I'm so sorry!" She shouted, feeling bad for scaring her little angel.

"It's ok; I should've expected it, since I'm using his phone." Megumi replied in a whisper. She heard Akira sigh with relief.

"So, are you calling for me to pick you up?"

"Yes, how long would it take for you get here?" She asked a bit too quickly. Akira noticed that.

"Why are you in such a rush? Did he do something to you? Did Yahiro force himself on you again!" She growled, "If he did, I swear on all that is good and right I will destroy him!"

"No, no, no! Akira, he didn't do anything…it's just been awkward, that's all. He's not even awake right now." She answered hastily.

"…he did something to you…I'm sure of it…"

"Akira! Trust me he didn't!" Honestly, Akira could pass for a raging, overprotective mother sometimes. It scared her a bit.

"Ok, I believe you. But if I find that he _did _do _something _to you, I will kill him!" Akira snarled, frightening Megumi, almost making her drop the phone. Once she regained her grip on the phone, she heard Akira say, "I'll be there in a few minutes." Then all she heard was a click and the dial tone.

Megumi sighed; she hoped Akira wouldn't try to break down the door like the previous day. Especially since, it would wake Yahiro, and she wasn't willing to face him. She sat the bottom of the stairs so she could watch the front door. It was nerve-wracking, considering that at any moment Yahiro would wake up and everything would feel awkward. All she could do is hope that Akira arrived quickly.

Soon, Megumi heard the sound of tires treading slowly and softly on pavement outside. She hopped up from the step and looked out the peephole to be sure it was Akira. If she had to wait another minute for Akira, she would have a panic attack.

Through the peephole, she saw Akira's dark hair, and slightly irritated face. Before she could raise her hand to knock, Megumi opened the door. Surprising Akira that she had been so quick to answer, although she hadn't knocked. "Eager to leave I see." Said Akira with a malicious glint in her eyes, Megumi saw it. "Yahiro did _not _do anything to me." Megumi began defensively, "we got into an argument yesterday, I just want to leave before he wakes up." She whispered those last few words.

Akira placed a protective hand on Megumi's shoulder, "Okay then grab any stuff you brought with –". Megumi cut her off, "I didn't bring anything with me…" She twiddled her fingers.

"He kidnapped you!" Akira shouted, almost loud enough to wake Yahiro.

"No, no, no! I went by my own will I was _not _forced!" She sighed; it was so hard talking to Akira about Yahiro. It's not hard to believe that she's still wary of him.

"Well, let's go. Since you don't have anything here that belongs to you," her voice trailed off, "damn kidnapping demon…" Megumi heard her mumble under her breath. She nodded and followed Akira to the car.

The drive to Akira's house was silent and quick, which wasn't too odd because Akira typically drove fast. She wasn't the safest of drivers. Megumi ignored the speed at which Akira was driving; her thoughts were focused again on Yahiro. She wasn't questioning their relationship now, but wondering how he would react to her sudden departure. He wasn't the nicest of people, so she should expect him to be pissed next time they meet.

The car came to a slow stop in front of a charming house; Akira decided she didn't want to live in a giant home when she moved out. Or, as Megumi thought, she would buy a bigger house when she did get married. "Here we are, you can stay with me tonight since the wedding's tomorrow." Akira smiled at Megumi happily. She nodded in reply, not wanting to use her voice. Megumi followed her into her home, and hoped that she could avoid talking about what Yahiro did to her –though he did '_nothing' _to her. As soon as they were inside and Akira closed the door, she immediately asked about Yahiro, "Why did you want to leave so early?" Her gaze held a serious intensity, "I don't believe that you had an argument, because when you do you forgive him." Save for a few days back when he made her lose her voice, that she cherished more than anything. Megumi picked up the closest piece of paper and a pen, and quickly scrawled her response, "We _did_ have an argument. Why don't you believe me?" The most hurt, yet innocent, expression played on Megumi's cute face.

Akira's eyes began to water with guilt, "I'm sorry, Megumi! I should've known that that bastard hurt you again!" She hugged her tightly. Once she pushed Akira off, with much effort, she smiled at her assuring her that it was okay. When did she become so manipulative? Yahiro must be influencing her more than she knew.

"So, are you ready to get married?" Megumi wrote neatly. Akira smiled.

"Of course I am! I just hope that idiot is." She replied with joy, and an underlying tone of anxiety.

"Why wouldn't he be, he did manage to gather to courage to propose." Megumi smiled.

Akira laughed, "Yea he did…" The look on her eyes as she gazed down at the golden ring on her fingers was that of pure love, happiness. She was happy for Akira, but she couldn't help but envy her a bit. She had the one she loved most in the world, and Megumi didn't. A saddening thought, but maybe Yahiro did feel something more for her. He is known to withdraw his true feelings from others.

* * *

**Yea the chapter isnt so long, but its not uber short. I think its a good length...right? **

**Okay so two more chapters to go! I have it all planned out so I should update soon, if I actually go on my computer and if its not too hot =P Heat tends to keep you away from the computer since you have to sit in front of a slow-ass Dell... I still love PCs...this one is just old and frustrating BAH! **

**I don't have much else to say except that the next chapter will skip straight to the ceremony, and Akira being nervous or crazy. **

**Review!**


	9. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime.**

**Oh look the final installment of A Voice...hmmm...wonder why it took so damn long? I don't know...I just don't know...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

A Voice

Ch. 9

Megumi gazed happily at Akira. One of her closest friends was getting married. She smiled when she saw how the pair was looking at one another. It was a look of pure joy and love, although, Tadashi looked like a nervous wreck. It took a lot of effort for him to even propose, but when it came to actually saying their vows and getting married; he was just as nervous. Nothing really changed with him. Akira, though usually eccentric and angry, was calm and was rubbing her thumb over the back of Tadashi's hand, excitedly.

Their happiness was almost infectious as it radiated throughout the decorated room. Yet, the moment seemed almost bittersweet for Megumi. She was happy for Akira, like a good bridesmaid should be, but she could not stop thinking about Yahiro and how angry he must be with her right now. If she was in his position, she would not have easily forgiven herself. She wished that he had never gone to the park that day, and then she wouldn't have lost her voice or stayed with Yahiro. Everything felt awkward, even if he wasn't there to make it awkward. The sudden burst of clapping brought Megumi out of her thoughts, Tadashi was kissing Akira tenderly, but passionately on the lips. It was a bittersweet moment. She didn't know whether she was crying out of joy for her friend or sadness of not being able to have that kind of relationship. As the couple broke apart they walked, almost hastily, down the aisle announcing "we'll see you at the reception". Everyone in the room followed them outside, throwing rice and waving as they drove off to the reception.

The reception was held outdoors near the shoreline. One could see the ocean's waves crashing on the beach and smell the crisp sea air. Megumi frowned, taking a sip of her wine. She was about to sing for Akira and Tadashi, like she had promised. She slowly made her way to the small stage, all eyes following her with eager impatience. Akira smiled at Megumi briefly then kissed Tadashi once more. Megumi flashed a small smile at the crowd.

Within seconds the band began to play a slow, melodic yet romantic tune. Megumi closed her eyes for a moment then began to sing. Her voice was silky and sweet, she watched Tadashi and Akira dance. Gazing into the others eyes adorningly, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. They swayed along the dance floor, and soon other couples joined. The sight of all the couples married or not, brought upon a wave of jealously to Megumi. When she finished singing, she bowed and smiled at Akira, mouthing "Your welcome".

As she stepped down from the stage, she noticed a pair of lavender eyes staring her down. Looking to her right she saw Yahiro, sitting alone with a contemplative anger in his eyes. Megumi, wanting to avoid him at all costs, walked away from him and the dancing crowd.

Obviously Yahiro followed. His steps lightly sounding from behind her, "Why are you running away from me?" He finally asked his tone between anger and curiosity. Megumi hesitated. She didn't want to face him now, not at Akira's wedding at least. It would cause too much of a scene. She continued to walk, until the music from the reception was only slightly audible. "Why are you running from me?" Yahiro repeated, sounded exasperated. Again, she paused before speaking, "I…I'm confused…" She turned to face him; his expression was angry and desperate. Her confusion rose to a level of curiosity.

"Why are you confused?" He asked. Megumi looked down at her shoes.

"_You_ are confusing me." She paused to look him in the eye for a moment, "the way you treat me and talk to me. It's just…confusing!"

"All I did was try to make it up to you for making you lose your voice! I did nothing that could confuse you! Nor something to make you avoid me!" He shouted, glaring at her.

"Yes you did!" She shouted in reply, "The simple act of trying to make it up to me was confusing! You don't do things like that! You're Yahiro, a cruel, sadistic, bastard! Not a caring…gentle person…" She turned away from him. He was going to walk away; out of her life…she didn't want that. She wanted him to act the way he used to, before she lost her voice. When he was the horrible Yahiro, she knew and loved.

"Am I really that horrible that I'm not allowed to be nice to you?" His tone was melancholy, disappointed.

There was a lull in the argument, he didn't respond and she didn't know what else to say. All she could ask was for him to stay, she wanted to say that she loved him and that's why she wanted him with her. But she couldn't say that…that would be asking too much of him. She knew how I he felt about her, and what their relationship was. It wouldn't be right to ask him that again. He would deny her, and say that he still had feelings for Akira or something along those lines.

"Do you still love me?" He broke the silence with the exact topic she didn't want to bring up. "Is that why you don't want me to leave?" Her grip on his wrist tightened, as she nodded. Megumi's anxiety rose when Yahiro didn't move nor speak.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way, but I don't understand why you're so upset that I left." She sounded miserable, she let go of his wrist.

"You couldn't have expected me to be happy that you left. You should've said _something_. Left a note, I don't know. Rather than walk out like I was a one-night stand."

"I didn't think you'd care since you don't love me…or really feel anything of that likeness toward me." Megumi wanted this to end, she was sick of his confusing actions and behavior. She was waiting for him to explode at her and say that he would never reciprocate her feelings. "You know that I love you, so the way you were acting confused me." Yahiro looked as though he was going to explode with anger.

"Well, I'm sorry for caring. I do actually _care _about you!" He moved closer to her and spoke softer than before, "I don't exactly love you…I'm not really sure…but…" He was hesitant. He was never hesitant, that was one thing you could count on him not to be. Megumi looked at him apprehensively.

"What are you trying to say…," She asked quietly, again her voice becoming hoarse. Yahiro looked more irritated than before.

"I thought you would've gotten what I meant before, then you wouldn't have to talk anymore." Megumi opened her mouth to speak, "No, you're not allowed to talk anymore. I will not be responsible for you losing your voice_ again_. Simply listen." He took in a deep breath and a pause before speaking again. "I do not love you." She gave him an irritated look, that was the message he was trying to convey? "_But_, I do care about you. A lot." He chuckled slightly at his own words, "if you understand me, then just nod." Megumi thought about his words for a moment then nodded. She smiled at him, and whispered in his ear, "Does that mean that you love me?" Yahiro's face felt hotter he looked at her angrily, she giggled at his flushed expression and kissed his cheek. He sighed, "Is that how you kiss the man you love?" Now, she was the one blushing. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, his warm breath fanned her already heated face. Megumi wanted to move closer, but she felt stuck in her place. Yahiro slowly moved closer and placed a gentle, soft kiss on her lips. A few seconds passed till they broke apart, only moving a few millimeters away from each other, their eyes still closed. Yahiro pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't you dare say a word." Her mouth shut immediately, and he kissed her again.

* * *

**Before you go judging the wedding scene, know this, I have never attended a wedding! :o I know...shocking. **

**But onward to the 'thank yous' and 'goodbyes', actually, I would love to be able to put all my reviewers names on a little list below, so that you all know how much I appreciate your support and love. BUt I'm lazy and there are quite a few reviews, and I don't want to go through them all! So, thank you anybody that read the whole story and loved or hated it =) **

**Good-bye, I'll see you all in another Yahiro/Megumi story. **


End file.
